


Is it your way to make amends ?

by Jukah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Clexa, Dancing!Lexa, F/F, Fluff, I don't know, Look at these two idiots, Oneshot, Songfic, it's not too long, maybe you should just take a look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukah/pseuds/Jukah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa couldn't take Clarke home this time. Well, "this time"... It feels more like the hundredth time to her. But the blonde didn't expect her girlfriend trying to apologize this way...</p><p>ONESHOT AU CLEXA (sorry but I'd rather make it clear) aaand Justin Bieber song. Plus fluff. Sorry I've sinned, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it your way to make amends ?

Clarke entered the living room and let her bag drop to the floor with a sigh. She was exhausted, and still a bit pissed about Lexa not being there to pick her up as she had promised - but she guessed she would have to get used to her being late.

 

It wasn’t the first time that her girlfriend, usually so meticulous about everything related to her lover, had forgotten about taking her home at the end of her courses. Actually, she wasn’t obliged to make a detour towards her school, but she often insisted when Clarke's courses finished at an unusual time. However, today, the blonde had really expected her to be there, as she would not be able to make it home for a long time, because of a public transportations' strike, and also because she knew Raven's schedule would not allow her to drive her home for a few hours either.

 

And, indeed, she had to wait for her for four long hours after Lexa had texted her back that she had completely forgotten about it, and that she had scheduled an appointment with one of her clients.

 

As she was beyond worn out, she hadn’t even blamed her. Lexa had offered to pick her up just after her meeting, but she had just texted her that she would wait for Raven and it was “ _ not a big deal anyway” _ . The brunette had just responded with a short “ _ I have to go and meet my client, now. I'm sorry; I hope you're not too mad at me _ ”.

 

She knew it wasn’t really her fault; Lexa was a busy young business woman, and it was still really nice of her to try to be there for her. The blonde was only a bit mad because it wasn’t the first time, nor even the second or third. She would have preferred Lexa clearly stating that she wasn’t completely sure whether she could be there on time. She was well-intentioned but clearly could not afford to make these sorts of little promises. It was funny, because she was such a reliable person, usually !

 

But it didn’t matter at the moment. A long, hot shower was all she craved now, and she made a few steps towards their room. But before she could reach the door, she heard the first notes of a song started to play. Then, she spotted Lexa next to her. She hadn’t noticed her being in the room before, and the brunette walked towards her with a sheepish face.

 

“Hi.”  she said with a faint smile, but Lexa did not respond.

 

Instead, she gently pushed her back in the middle of the living room and took two wide steps back.

 

_ You gotta go and get angry at all my honesty _

_ You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies _

  
  


 “Is that a Justin Bieber song?” asked Clarke with an uncertain smile.

  
  


Lexa started to dance according to the lyrics of the song Clarke knew almost by heart. The blonde had refused to admit it lately, but she actually liked it, and every time it would play on the radio, she would turn the volume up.

And now, her girlfriend was dancing in the middle of the room, as if they were in a MTV clip. She was not really sure how to react.

  
  


_ I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee? _

_ 'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness _

  
  


“That's... okay, we're fine!” Clarke laughed watching her crawl ridiculously before her, in a kind of weird love parade.

  
  


Lexa was now mimicking the exaggerated gestures of despair every singer puts in their video clips. With a truly sorry face, she gripped the front of her shirt in an attempt to express how hurt she was – well, how hurt she was pretending to be – after deceiving her.

 

“Look at you...”

She couldn't help chuckling as Lexa was approaching her making faces and trying to hide her own smirk.

  
  


_ I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice _

_ By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times _

  
  


“Yup, at least a hundred times, indeed,” she complained, trying to make it sound bitter.

But what Lexa was doing was way too funny for her to feel mad at her. She went on moving her arms dramatically, falling on her knees just before a pretending-to-be-grumpy-again Clarke.

  
  


_ So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight _

_ 'Cause I just need one more shot at second chances _

  
  


The blonde was still deciding whether she would play her game or not, arms crossed on her chest. The song fit oddly well to the situation, even though it was clearly making a mountain out of a molehill. For goodness sake, it was just another stupid little oversight!

  
  


_ Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry? _

_ 'Cause I'm missing more than just your body _

 

Now, Lexa had taken off her vest and, still on her knees, she held out her arm to grab Clarke's shirt in a desperate way.

 

_ Yeah I know that I let you down _

_ Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? _

_ Ooh, ooh _

 

“Lexa, there is clearly no need to do this every time.”

 

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, even though she was beginning to appreciate the attention. An amused smile began to form on her lips. She was unsuccessfully trying to avoid looking at her girlfriend being ridiculous. The brunette was trying to apologize, making a fool of herself in the process, trying to dance as weirdly as she could. And Clarke knew perfectly well how hard it was for her – for Lexa was an amazing dancer, as anyone could see through the perfect rhythm of her moves.

 

But Lexa kept dancing around her, in a strange but sexier and sexier manner, now making it more like a real choreography. 

 

 

_ I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to _

  
  


She got back on her feet in a graceful jump and joined her hands as she moved closer to her.

  
  


_ But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two _

 

With a cheeky smirk, she pointed an index to her and made her lean her chin towards her. Clarke was forced meet her intense gaze and could see a mix of love, playfulness and apology in it.

 

To avoid letting her win, she held back the frantic smile piercing through her clenched jaw, and she broke eye-contact. That was when she noticed the simple outfit she was wearing – a blank tank top with short green pants. Simple but, as always, hot as fuck on her.

 

The brunette had stepped back on “ _ I'll go I'll go _ ” and now danced in the whole Justin Bieber way, with a hand run through her dark messy hair, mouth slightly open in a provocative manner, and hips insolently rocking. The whole thing turned towards Clarke almost made her feel as if she were the universal recipient of all these silly songs about love and relationships.

 

Lexa was dancing for her in a parade she knew she could easily avoid getting into. But something in her precise moves was hypnotizing enough to let her feel the message.

 

 

_ I'm not just trying to get you back on me _

_ 'Cause I'm missing more than just your body _

_ Is it too late now to say sorry? _

 

 

Now the makeup attempt took a sensual turn as Lexa's hands brushed against her neck and her waist. She nearly waved her seductive body. Clarke had completely forgotten about her shower, tiredness, and even crossing her arms. She couldn't help watching her moving closer and closer.

 

_ Ooh, ooh _

_ I'm sorry, yeah _

  
  


The brunette was singing along the chorus, and kept repeating “ _ sorry _ ”. She pronounced it with a sincere expression, and Clarke did not find it funny anymore. Any touch of anger she could have kept had faded away; now, they were playing for real, and the agreeable knot she felt in her lower stomach was beginning to take control of her mind.

 

 

_ Yeah I know that I let you down _

_ Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? _

 

Lexa had bent down at her feet and began to slowly get up slipping a hand under Clarke's shirt, asking for permission. The blonde gave it to her by placing hers behind her neck and gently lifting her up. Their bodies were rubbing against each other, their warm skins touching as Lexa reached Clarke's level.

 

“I apologize” Lexa finally said in a plain voice.

 

There was nothing else to say. The song was slowly dying in the background.

 

“Apology accepted” Clarke answered in a husky voice.

 

And she leaned forward to pull her into a burning kiss.


End file.
